The Ulitmate Trainer Part Two
by Terminatress
Summary: Ash's Back! In his own world. Hooking back up with old friends, he'll turn the first world upside down. Watch out team rocket. Ash has just got nasty.
1. Default Chapter

The legend of the chosen one……  
  
In a time of war one would bring change. This person would be a person of considerable strength and courage. With the hero's of old he traveled to all the kingdoms in the land of Kanto and Johto. The alliance of the kingdoms was made while in his youth and he was taught by the best they had to offer. None truly knew how he came to be in this world for he had no mother in the world. For five long years he traveled the lands with his warriors and sometimes without. Adventure seemed to follow him like a plague. Some said that he was a sorcerer, others a great warrior, but most importantly he was a prince in his own right. All knew him and adored him. Then the war broke out; the loyalists and takers against the young one. None knew whom these people were loyal to for their master was unknown. A great and mighty war was fought with many dying. Finally, the young one had enough death imprinted in his memory and invoked the Tiencha- the right to rule by combat. That is where the chapter of trial begins…..  
  
Ash was waiting atop mount Mieoshi. Waiting for his competition. Ash had won the war a long time ago when he took the Silver Mountain Castle, their base of operation. Ash had nothing to worry about other than the odd skirmish with the small rebel loyalists who escaped them all the time. Ash had enough with this tiresome game of cat and mouse. Their leader still eluded him time and time again so the war would truly never be over until the other was dead.  
  
"Ash?" Pikachu asked worried. Ash drifted out of his thoughts and pulled a strand of raven hair from his eyes. His hat hair had disappeared when he was about fifteen. Pikachu was worried about Ash. Ash hadn't been himself lately since Bracken was seriously injured in an assassination attempt on Ash's life. Garnick was taking care of him at Ash's base of operation at Krofost castle. Ash wasn't one to take a life unless he had no other choice but today he was focused and scary.   
  
"I'm fine Pikachu. Don't worry about me." Pikachu nodded from Ash's shoulder and sighed. Today was the day that they ended this farce. A small child that was too young to know anything had delivered the message. Ash was to meet the leader atop the mountain of Mieoshi at quarter sun and Ash was waiting. The person to come down the mountain was the new ruler of the entire world. Ash had already made arrangement that if he won, their rule would be combined into one. Ash copied the system from his original world and placed it into this time. Ash had to make sure that he won. Then, in the distance, Ash saw a cloaked figure approaching him.   
  
'At last.' Ash waited until the cloaked figure was close enough. Ash looked at the person who had been causing him trouble since he was fourteen. Ash had just finished his training with Bracken and to maintain his athletic build, he was doing strength building. Ash never thought his muscles would save his life. First it was the life attempts and then the war broke out soon afterwards. Ash couldn't believe how he could fight so well. Also, Garnick's magic training was an enormous help in battles. Especially if that battle was against a pokemon.   
  
"Stop right there." Ash ordered. The figure stopped. "Remove your cloak." When the figure did, Ash was met with a horrid shock. "Lance?" Ash recognized the hero that he worshipped every league battle for the champion title. Ash hadn't met the other alternate of Lance until now. Lance was as equally as surprised.  
  
"How do you know me?" Lance growled. Ash shook off his initial shock and crouched into a defensive position.   
  
"I don't" Ash growled back. "Before we get this bout started, I want to ask you a question. Why did you form the council to control so many lives? Were you bored or did you just want power?" The answer Ash got was expected.  
  
"I formed the council to appease the former councils expectations." Lance said simply. Ash shook his head in disgust; people here never went against the grain. They just followed orders without thinking. That's why so many had died.  
  
"I thought as much. So, what is your choice of weapon? The message said to bring one weapon and one weapon only." Lance removed a gun from his pocket. It was a bit more up to date then the crude guns Ash had fought before.  
  
"Say goodbye. You were a worthy foe." Lance said grinning. Ash copied his smile and chuckled.  
  
"You still don't get it do you? You were never able to figure out why the battle at Mount Moon turned out the way it did. Sorry Lance, this time you lose. I will allow an unconditional surrender right now if you're interested." Ash offered seriously. Lance just laughed at Ash's offer.  
  
"You're bluffing. You and I know that you can't outrun a gun and I had this one made up especially for you." Lance pointed it directly at Ash and pulled the trigger. A deafening blast was heard from the mountaintop that could be heard in the valleys. When the echo died down, Ash was still standing.  
  
"You see Lance, some of the rumours about me are true. I have pokemon, I fight well and-" Ash's smile turned totally cruel. "-operate at a rate one sorcerer." Lance's face went pale and he dropped the gun. "Being all that and the chosen one is a lot of hard work but I don't mind. The job lets me take care of trash like you. ??????????"   
  
'No!' Lance gasped as a wall of fire blasted towards him. That was all that Lance could remember seeing before winking out of existence. Pikachu sadly watched as the fool had underestimated Ash again and died in the wake of Ash's onslaught.  
  
"The weapon I brought with me was the best you'll find anywhere; me. I took care of the Mount Moon errand myself. You should have surrendered while you had a chance." Ash turned away and began to walk the long hike back to his friends below.   
  
At the base of Mt Mieoshi.   
  
"I don't care about the rules! I'm going up there after him!" Tracey growled. Mysterious and Brock had to hold him down. "Let me go! Ash could be in trouble!"  
  
"We don't know that for sure!" Mysterious said quickly. "It's just going to be one little fight and it's all over. We have to have faith in Ash." Tracey settled down a bit and was released.  
  
"I feel so helpless. Ash is my lord! I should be up there in his place or at least helping him." Tracey sputtered. Tracey peered out of the tent for the third time that day. "And those gun shots didn't make me feel any better."  
  
"I don't think Ash would lose to anyone. Not after all of his hard work into the cause. All he has to do now is show up and we all have our freedom." Brock said simply.   
  
"You're calm just because you haven't known Ash as long as I have. I've never seen that look in his eyes before when Bracken was hurt." Tracey shot back.   
  
"Enough bickering both of you!" Mysterious growled. "Now is the time to wait. I have confidence that Ash will return to us and unharmed." Both men simply sat down on the chairs provided and waited.   
  
"Mysterious, what will Ash do once he's finished here?" Tracey thought out of the blue. Mysterious's mind was thrown back to a memory of a clear starry night sky. It was the night that broke her heart into pieces. Ash had told her the truth why he couldn't hold the promise stick and why he didn't want to get involved with her or anyone else.  
  
"You kidding? He's going to be married and have the pitter patter of little feet this time next year! That lucky little houndour!" Brock said in a laugh. Mysterious almost cried. Then, there was a great commotion outside. Thinking it was Ash, the trio raced out into the camp to see a familiar face. Not Ash's mind you but a familiar face nonetheless.   
  
"Bracken! Garnick!" Tracey cheered. "I thought you were laid up man." Bracken gave Tracey a scowl that could melt iron.  
  
"He still is." Garnick said with an impish grin. "You're just seeing his mind image right now. Mine as well." Mysterious smiled knowingly at Garnick.  
  
"Curiosity killed the Meowth you know." Mysterious teased.  
  
"Good thing he's not a pokemon then." Interrupted a voice. All eyes turned to see Ashura Satoshi Ketchum leaning on the nearest pole. "Did I miss something? Do I have a stare at me sign stamped to my forehead?" The group laughed and Ash grinned.  
  
"Ashura! Chosen One!" Before Ash could silence Bracken, the entire camp burst out into the normal cheer for when Ash won a significant battle.  
  
"ASHURA! CHOSEN ONE! ASHURA! CHOSEN ONE! ASHURA!" Ash lowered his head and blushed.  
  
"Looks like I'm the hero of the day. Why don't I just pack up and leave for Krofost castle? We can celebrate th-*" Ash was suddenly cut off by a feeling that he hadn't had in a long time. Ash neatly fell over on his back and stopped in shock.  
  
"Ash!" Three people and two shadows moved to help Ash only to be blocked by his powers.   
  
"Pikachu! To me!" Ash warped the space around him and collected what he thought as his worldly possessions; a bag full of magic powders, his opal staff and his weapons. Ash's pokeballs suddenly appeared on his belt and he made sure he had everything mentally.  
  
"What's the matter Ash?" Pikachu asked as soon as he was on Ash's shoulder. Ash sighed and Pikachu could see the tears forming.  
  
"I hate to leave you all on such short notice. I guess my time here is up. I hope I can see you all again someday. Goodbye." Ash said teary eyed.  
  
"What? No! Ash wait!" Mysterious cried.   
  
"Goodbye." Ash said one last time. Mysterious watched, as Ash seemed to be swallowed by nothing and disappeared. The group was left in silence. The person they had grown to admire and love over the past years had finally gone home. Then a horrendous scream echoed the camp.  
  
First World.  
  
"And in other news, the pokemon league has officially released the information that Team Rocket was responsible for the Goldenrod City Tower takeover." Misty sighed and changed the channel. Nothing of interest to her. Misty stretched out her aching muscles and yawned. It had been another long day at the Cerulean Gym. Her sisters had once again insisted that Misty help out with the water show and was dragged into it.  
  
'Why do I let them talk me into these things?' Misty got out of the private living room in the back of the gym and walked around. Things had changed so much around the gym with Misty back from pokemon journeying that there was a lot of adjusting. Misty took a trip up to the pool to see how her pokemon were doing. Misty may have been the new water pokemon master but she felt something was still missing in her life.  
  
"Like, there she is." Misty was by the pool when her sister Daisy spotted her. Misty lazily rolled her head to the side to see Daisy with another boy.  
  
'When will she ever give up?' Misty grumbled to herself. When Misty got back from her wanders, her sisters realized that she actually was a woman. When that happened, every bachelor they knew came a call'n.  
  
"Misty, this is like, Vern. He was like, so totally psyched to meet you that I had to bring him over."  
  
"Hello." Misty said coldly. Vern looked Misty over and decided that she was good enough not to take the cold tone in offence.  
  
"I'm Vern. Pleased to meet you." Misty saw him extent his hand and ignored it. Vern didn't like her for anything other then her extremely fit body.   
  
"Now Vern, what would you be doing here? Hmmmm? You do realize I'm a busy girl and moments like this to relax like this are rare for me. So, if you and my sister don't have anything important to tell me, I'd rather be alone right now." If he didn't take the hint then, Misty would bring out her mallet.  
  
"I can always come back later." Vern grumbled. Vern left Misty and Daisy alone and left the gym. Daisy was beyond angry.  
  
"How could you do that!?! Every time I want you to meet someone nice, you drop him like a hot potato!"   
  
"Calm down sis." Misty's other sisters entered the room. Lily and Violet sat down next to their sister by the pool. Lily was the one speaking to Daisy. "Like, we all know the reason like, Misty won't like, date a guy."  
  
"She should get over that-that scary Ash Ketchum guy. It's been like, years!" Daisy growled in Misty's direction. Misty ignored her sisters and looked up into the skylight. It was the perfect day in Misty's own little world. A miserable existence ever since her Ash left. Daisy went on like this for hours at a time so Misty began to drift off into sleep when something out of the ordinary happened.   
  
"-ld maid for all I care. I'm through trying to help you find a gu-***" Daisy stopped midword. That never happened in the Waterflower household so all three sisters looked her way. Daisy had the most startled look of horror on her face any of them had ever seen before.  
  
"What's going on?" Misty asked Daisy. Daisy pointed to above the pool and all three sisters looked to see something strange. There was a bright light hovering over their pool. The light source seemed to come out of nowhere and was getting brighter by the second. Misty had to cover her eyes before she went blind. There was a sound that resembled fireworks and the light finally flashed to his highest point and then winked into nothing.  
  
"WHOAH!" A splash was heard and some sputtering. When Misty's eyesight came back, she was stunned to see someone in the pool. The pokemon in the water came to the rescue and her ferocious Gyarados dragged out the person.   
  
'That's odd.' Misty thought as she neared the edge of the pool near the person. 'I didn't order any of my pokemon to save him.' Misty neared the man and noticed he was a pokemon trainer. Ten balls adorned on his belt and a Pikachu was sopping wet next to him.   
  
"Pikachu pi pikapi." The pokemon growled. Misty's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be the Pikachu she knew and loved. Misty got a closer look at the pokemon. It wasn't Ash's, it was in too good of shape to be Ash's Pikachu. The man moaned and began to regain consciousness. Misty walked closer with her sisters right behind her for protection.   
  
"Man, Pikachu. That was one wild ride." The voice was unfathomable and deep. The stranger sat up. Misty studied his features to the T. Wild unruly black hair, zigzag birthmark cheeks, blue eyes. Misty's heart stopped beating a thousand times a second and returned too normal. It wasn't Ash. Ash had brown eyes. Once Misty regained her composure, she reverted from awed to angry.   
  
"Hey! Just what do you think your doing!!!!" Misty yelled. Ash shook his head trying to clear things up. Wherever Ash had ended up when he went through dimensions he had landed above water. When he got help to the edge of the pool, he could've sworn he heard Misty.  
  
"What?" Ash focused and saw four girls in bathing suits. For some reason, they all looked familiar. When the red haired girl marched towards him, he knew he was in trouble. The only reason a woman walked that way was to give anyone trouble.  
  
"I won't ask you again! What are you doing here? If you wanted a badge, you could've made an appointment like everyone else!" Misty growled. "Now get out of here before I sick my Gyarados on you!" Suddenly Pikachu leapt up into her arms.  
  
"Misty!" Pikachu said in delight. Ash's attention reverted from the girl to Pikachu. Ash slowly examined the woman in front of him and gasped. Ash recognized the orange-red hair and her eyes.   
  
"Long time no see Misty." Groaned Ash as he got up. Misty backed off from the Pikachu and man. He was twice as big standing up as he was on the ground. When it registered what he said, Misty couldn't breath.  
  
"Ash?" Misty whispered. Pikachu bounded back to Ash. Ash didn't respond until outside distractions came in.  
  
"Eeeeeeeek! You have like, got to be kidding us. Like, everyone knows that Ash Ketchum dropped off the face of the world like, years ago. Like, who do you think you're kidding?" Daisy interrupted.   
  
"Fer sure! You're nothing but a nasty fraud. Like, kick him out Misty." Violet added. "I can call Officer Jenny right now you know. So don't try anything funny." Violet added as she shot a menacing look at Ash.  
  
"Now why would I do something funny?" Ash replied.  
  
"Like where have you been? We're the sensational sisters!" Lily added in, her pride hurt.   
  
"Well, I guess I have dropped off the face of the world for years but that's no reason to go ballistic on me." Ash said in his defense.   
  
"Like, you're not fooling anyone with you're act. Violet, hand me your cell. I'll call Officer Jenny." Ash moaned inwardly, this is not what he needed right now.   
  
'What's it going to take to convince them I'm Ash?' Ash thought to himself. Then he came up with the perfect idea. 'Oh Mew? Would you come out for a moment?' Ash sent telepathically to a pokeball. Violet had just handed Daisy the cell when a familiar stream of light shot out from one of the pokeballs around Ash's belt. All four girls reached for their own pokemon when they all saw the pokemon that had come out of the ball. There was a crash as Daisy dropped the phone.   
  
"Mew!" Ash smiled at the reaction he got from Misty. Misty's jaw had dropped, her eyes went wide and she stared at Mew.   
  
"Mew return." Ash pulled out the ball and sucked the pokemon back into it. Once the pokemon was away, all the sisters seemed to regain their senses. Misty was the first one to recover.  
  
"Ash!" Misty ran and tackled him in a ferocious bear hug. Ash wasn't expecting her to move so fast and they both fell in the pool. There was a large splash and bubbles. Pikachu jumped from the pair as they went in.  
  
"GASP!" Ash came up for air with Misty still attached to him. "Misty!" Ash growled. "Isn't this where I came in?" Misty was crying. Ash didn't know what to do so he simply got back to the side of the pool.  
  
"I never thought you would make it back." Misty said looking up into Ash's eyes. "I can't believe you're here." Ash smiled back down at the water pokemon trainer. Misty remembered that warm overconfident smile from so long ago and remembered something. "Now maybe you can pay me back for my bike!" The look on Ash's face was priceless.  
  
"Oh nooooo!" Ash groaned. "You're still not hung up on that bike are you?" The response to the question was a splash; a certain perturbed red head dunked Ash underwater.  
  
"You bet I am! Do you know how much that bike cost me?! You are going to pay that bike back to me or else!" Ash was let up for air and grinned. Ash didn't realize how much he had missed Misty's unpredictable temper.   
  
"Fine! Just let me up. I'll do whatever you say just let me live!" Ash joked. Misty gave him another dunk. After drying off and another set of cloths, Ash was sitting in a comfortable chair in the living room. "So, what's been happening since I left?" Ash asked curious. Misty didn't know where to begin.  
  
"Your mother is still in Pallet. People banded together to rebuild the town better than ever. It had gotten quite popular when the Ultimate Trainer was rumoured to have lived there." Ash choked on the tea he was sipping.   
  
"Common knowledge?" Ash sputtered. "It's common knowledge that I'm the Ultimate Trainer? Cripes! Mom must be worried sick about me by now." Misty smiled a knowing smile.   
  
"Naaah! She knows that you'd come home eventually. Professor Oak has a new lab twice as big as before and Gary-." Ash moaned at his rivals name."-is the current pokemon Indigo league champion and has set up his own gym in Pallet." Misty said knowing it would bug the heck out of Ash.   
  
"Oh great! I'm light years behind Gary now." Ash moaned. Misty laughed and gave Ash a wink. Unknown to them, three girls were listening at the door.  
  
"Can you like, BELIEVE this?" Violet whispered. The two other girls behind the door shook their heads.  
  
"There is like no possible way that guy could like, be Ash. He's way too big." Daisy said. Lily listened and heard a giggle from Misty.   
  
"Like I don't know if he's a fraud or not." Lily added. "I mean, like, Misty would be able to spot a fraud right? Besides, he does look a little like the kid."  
  
"Ash had brown eyes! This guy has like, blue!" Daisy growled. "There's like something going on here that we don't like, know about."  
  
"And I would like to know what that is." Violet added. Their conversation didn't go unnoticed. Ash could hear a petty scout three miles away; these were loud girls in the next room.  
  
"You know, your sisters don't have to hide behind the door like that." Ash said changing the conversation. Misty looked at him strangely.  
  
"What are you talking about? My sisters are handling the gym." Misty said annoyed. Ash got up from his seat.   
  
"Oh no? Watch this." Misty couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ash was very carefully walking over to the door trying not to make a sound. What was surprising was that Ash was sneaking around quickly but quietly. Ash stopped at the door and grabbed the doorknob not making a sound the entire time.   
  
"Ash? What-" Ash suddenly opened the door and three women fell over into the room. Misty was dumbstruck as Ash began to laugh. Misty's three sisters scrambled to their feet embarrassed and walked out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
"Mmmph! What did I tell you?" Ash giggled laughing. Misty finally found her wits enough to be embarrassed for her sisters. Ash sat down back at the chair and began to settle down. "I don't think they'll be bothering us for a while yet." Ash said grinning.  
  
"Very funny wise guy!" Misty barked. Ash smiled his sweet and innocent smile and continued to smile.   
  
"So, what's Brock been doing all these years? Please don't tell me he met a girl who can tolerate him." Ash said in a phony cringe. Misty's one eyebrow went up.  
  
"Why?" Misty simply asked.  
  
"Because I would be very, very afraid for Brock. A girl like that must be really- oh help me, what is the word I'm looking for?" Ash moaned.  
  
"Extraordinary? Brilliant? Patient?" Misty offered. Ash put a hand under his chin and thought for a moment.  
  
"Unique." Misty threw a pillow at Ash and he dodged it.   
  
"OH YOU- you always were insensitive!" Misty growled. Ash threw the pillow back at her and let the subject drop.   
  
"So? How is our Brocko?" Ash asked smiling.  
  
"Busy." Misty answered.   
  
"Wha? Busy? Doing what?" Ash asked stupidly. Misty shook her head.  
  
"Ash, I know you haven't been here for the last few years but things have changed. Brock is a very highly paid for and sought after pokemon breeder. He set up shop in Pewter and is the number one man that everyone wants." Ash smiled a large smile. It didn't surprise him much.  
  
"So, when do we go and get the gang together again? I would've told you I was coming home so you would've had a surprise party ready but," Ash just snapped his fingers and shook his head. "I just couldn't afford the long distance phone call. You know, calls over dimensions are expensive." Misty laughed.   
  
"You never change, do you?" Misty laughed. "I'll make an appointment with him. They'll let me through on the line because I'm an old friend." Misty walked over to the vid-phone and dialed an old number.  
  
"Cool." Ash walked up over to her. "Do you think we can used this to call my mom next? I would love to see her face after so long." Misty didn't have a chance to reply as an old crankily woman picked up the phone.   
  
"Brock Slates office. How may I help you?" The old woman put on her glasses and gasped. "Misty! Oh my dear. You look ravishing! Brock isn't in right now but I can tell him you called." Misty took a deep breath and cleared her voice.  
  
"I need you to patch me through to his cell right now. It's-" Misty looked at Ash. "-An emergency. I have to talk to him right now. Please put me through."  
  
"Now now, Misty. You know what happened last time it was an emergency and you bothered him during a board meeting. I don't think-" The older lady was cut off by a deeper man's voice.   
  
"Just tell him an old friend with a Pikachu is waiting on the other line. He'll take the call."   
  
"Ash!" Misty hissed. Ash smiled and backed down from the screen. "I'm sorry." Misty apologized.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Please hold." Ash sat down by Misty and waited, minus a smack for interrupting her on the phone that is.  
  
"-not to mention that the last time you guys sent me a costumer, his pokemon were in terrible shape! Next time, make sure that Nurse Joy takes a look at the pokemon first!" An older Brock Slate growled at his boarders. "And another thing! You haven't sent me a decent trainer in weeks! How am I going to show off my skills on petty trainers pokemon?"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt." Brock's attention was adverted for a moment. A voice came over the speakerphone that Brock recognized as his secretary, Cara. "But there's an important call waiting for you."  
  
"Tell them I'll call them back." Brock growled back at her through the intercom.   
  
"But sir, it's Misty Waterflower and she says it's an emergency." Cara insisted. Brock made a mental note to shriek at Misty later.  
  
"It's always an emergency! Tell her, I'll call her back." Brock growled. There was a pause as Cara sighed.   
  
"Yes sir. I'll tell the caller with the Pikachu to phone back on some other time." Brock paled. The rest of the people in the room didn't know what to think. Brock was hard as stone and stubborn as a mule, they had never seen the stone image waver before. The group looked startled when Brock almost leapt at the intercom.  
  
"Cara! WAIT! Did you just say a caller with a Pikachu?" Brock asked in a panic. Cara replied with a shaky yes sir. "This meeting is now postponed. Kindly leave until further notice." Brock ordered.   
  
"But- we're not finished yet." Said and unknown voice. Brock turned toward the group with a ferocity that they had never seen before.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" After the order, men ran from the room in fear. Brock was seemingly upset and the news of the phone call made things worse. "Put the call through on my personal line." Brock gruffed over the intercom.   
  
'If it's about another save me from my sisters I swear I'll hire a hit man!' Brock growled to himself. Brock walked into another room and scooted behind a large desk.   
  
"Com on." Brock flipped a switch and he immediately saw the screen come down from the ceiling. Brock hit another switch and the screen came to life. The first thing he saw was the image of a crimson haired woman on the other side.   
  
"Hi Brock! How are you?" Misty greeted in a cheery voice. Brock scowled to let her know he was angry.   
  
"Misty, I don't have time to waste so get to the point. What is your big emergency? It had better be important or I'll-" Misty was suddenly off the screen. "What?" Brock said confused. Brock heard Misty arguing with someone on the other side of the phone. He clearly heard Misty saying.  
  
"Hey! I haven't seen him in a while! I should go first!" Brock heard her distinctly say. The voice that argued with her was deep and oddly familiar.   
  
"You've at least seen him a few times in the last five years! I should go first."   
  
"I'm going first!" Misty growled  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Me!"   
  
"No me!" There was a large crackle from the other side of the line and Brock held his breath.   
  
"Pikachu pika!" A voice suddenly said from out of nowhere. Brock finally lost his temper and banged his hand on the desk.   
  
"Misty!!!!! If this is some cruel joke, I'll never speak to you again!" Brock yelled over the phone. Suddenly, the phone was picked up and there was a sound that sounded like hissing. Brock gasped when the sight of a charred Misty came back into view.  
  
"Sorry about that Brock. As I was saying-"   
  
"Yo BROCKO!" Brock nearly had a mild heart attack when he heard the voice in the background. In the background was a silhouette of a large, smoking man about Misty's age. Misty put her hand over the receiver and growled at him to shut up.  
  
"Ash? Ash! Misty is that Ash?!" Brock asked in the utmost shock. Misty growled at Ash and returned her attention to the phone call.   
  
"You'll never guess who decided to drop in on me today. " Misty said with a huge grin. "It seems that a little wanderer came for a visit. When do you think you can come and see us here in Cerulean? I know someone who wants to meet you."  
  
"Come on!" A voice whined in the background. Misty shushed Ash for the last time.   
  
"Misty, I'm on the next flight there." Brock hung up the phone and dashed out the door.   
  
"Mr. Slate what is going on?" Cara was absolutely surprised when her boss came whipping out of his office like a banshee on the run.  
  
"Don't have any time to explain. Get me tickets for the next plane to Cerulean and I mean now!" Cara gasped as he rushed out the door and waved for a taxi. Cara furiously phoned the only airplane strip in town and had them reserve a seat for him on the next flight to Cerulean, which was in about three hours.  
  
"So? Is he coming? Ash asked with his old youthful like fervor. Misty shrugged her shoulder in an I have not a clue gesture. Ash plopped down onto the seat and began to dial a number when he realized what he was about to do. "Ummm. Misty? I know this is going to sound weird but, what's my moms phone number?" Misty burst out laughing and sighed.  
  
"Here." Misty dialed the number and waited for the phone call to connect. When there was no answer, Ash was a little disappointed. "She could be helping out at Oaks. Let's try there next." Misty dialed up the number and waited again. Ash had the receiver in hand and waited for the phone to be answered.   
  
"Hello?" Ash was relieved when it wasn't Gary who answered the phone. The face was instantly recognized.   
  
"Tracey?" Ash said in awe. There was a pause on the other end.  
  
"Who is this?!" Demanded the older voice. The more distinguished version of Tracy Sketchit couldn't place the face of the kettle black haired young man who was calling.   
  
"It's me Tracey. It's Ash." To Ash's surprise, Tracey began to laugh.   
  
"Oh right! That's original! Nice try. It's going to take a lot more than that to pull the wool over my eyes. Who put you up to this? Gary? May? I'm not in the mood for practical jokes buster." Ash sighed and realized something.   
  
"Hey, Tracey. Remember the time we went to Pinkan Island and Pikachu ate the pinkan fruit? Remember the way I acted when Pikachu started to turn pink?" There was a gasp on the other line. "Remember when I said 'Then you would be pinkachu.'."   
  
"ASH! It is you! How-" Tracey never got another word in. Ash sweatdropped when another figure crashed into Tracey. "waaaaa!"  
  
"ASH! Honey is that you?" Ash barely recognized his mother. Delilah had aged considerably while he was away. Her brown hair had streaks of grey through it, there were a few more wrinkles then he remembered and she looked more mature.  
  
"Hi mom." Ash said like nothing had ever changed. "How are you doing? I'm fine. Before you say another word, yes, I have been changing my you-know-what's. Pikachu and my other pokemon are doing fine and I'm sorry for not calling you sooner." Ash saw the tears overcome his mothers beautiful eyes.  
  
"Ash, oh, Ash. My baby! It really is you!" Misty sniggered and was silenced by a hostile glare from Ash. "I've missed you so much! Where are you? Please tell me so I can see you again in person!" Ash smiled as he replied.  
  
"I'm with Misty mom. I'm in Cerulean city. I want to come home as soon as possible. I have so much to tell you all." Ash felt the tears of joy wash over his face. This was his mother, his real mother. "I can't wait to see you again." Misty felt that it was a time for Ash to be alone with his mother so she tried to creep out of the room. As she opened the door, her sisters walked into the room.  
  
"Like, Misty. We've figured it out. Misty?" Daisy looked around for her sister. The door had clobbered Misty when it suddenly swung open.   
  
"Like, what are you doing on the floor?" Lily asked finding Misty on the ground. Misty groaned something that sounded like none of your business. "Like, we have got to talk to you like, now!"  
  
"What is it?" Misty growled when they were outside. Misty's sisters lead her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. When Misty saw the backpack Ash had been carrying, she got mad. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!" misty yelled.  
  
"Like, simmer down sis. We want you to see what Mr. Fraud has in his backpack." Violet spilled the contents onto the table and Misty let out a gasp. There were weapons and other undecipherable things in his bag. Things Misty had never seen spilled out of the bag such as a big bag of powders, a set of polished knifes that weren't knifes and a staff that looked weird.   
  
"What is all of this?" Misty asked in awe. Her sisters gave her a scowl.  
  
"That's what we want to know." Lily growled. "It seems you've invited a regular psycho into our home!" Misty just sat at the table dumbstruck. Ash had just talked with his mother and the professor for about an hour and had just hung up the phone. Ash looked around to see no Misty.   
  
'That's odd.' Ash thought to himself. 'Misty probably got fed up with me on the phone, she's probably with her sisters somewhere.' Ash picked himself up and went to the gym. It looked a little different than the last time he had been there. Ash smiled and touched the small velvet bag he had always kept close to his heart. It contained his badges and his special stones. These were Ash's most prized possessions.  
  
"Ash?" Ash didn't turn around to Misty's voice.   
  
"You have no idea how much I missed this place." Ash said quietly. "I've fought so many battles Misty, so many. Even when there was no hope in winning, I fought on because I wanted to go home. I can't express the joy I feel being back home." Ash turned around to see Misty's back to him. "Something the matter?"  
  
"Ash, if that is your name. Why did you come here? How did you come here?" Misty said choking on the words. Ash gave her a confused look then realized she still didn't know the whole truth. Ash smiled and walked over to Misty.  
  
"Here I am expecting you to understand when you don't know a thing. Let's find some place to sit so I can tell you the whole ordeal." Ash paused for a moment. "And without your sisters listening in." Ash said loud enough for the three girls around the corner to hear. Misty led him to the kitchen. When Ash saw his backpack strewn out on the table he laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?" Misty growled. Ash stopped laughing for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Inside joke, sorry. I'll explain everything and maybe you can judge for yourself whether or not I should have these or not." Misty sat down at the table and listened. Ash's story went deep into the night and Misty had to go to the bathroom twice at Ash's morbid descriptions at some of the battles he had been in. After Ash was finished, Misty was bleach white and crying.  
  
"Dear lord Ash. How could you stand it? It's horrendous! I wouldn't have lasted a week in that place." Misty asked sick. Ash patted her back as the last of the vomit came up.   
  
"It's a horrible thing I know. It was just something I had to do and never again." Ash said with tears in his eyes.   
  
"You've been through hell and back Ash. I feel so ashamed." Misty sobbed. Ash cradled her in his arms and sighed. "I should have been with you." Ash whirled her around to meet his gaze.  
  
"No! I'm grateful you were left behind. I've seen so many things in my lifetime that I never want you to experience. You have nothing to be ashamed of, even if you weren't with me in body, you were with me in my memory and that made me strong." Misty sobbed and clutched Ash close to her. Soon her sobs stopped and she fell fast asleep. Ash effortlessly picked her up and tucked her in her bed.  
  
'Thank you for everything.' Ash thought as he left the room. 'If I hadn't had an anchor in this world I wouldn't have been able to do anything.' Ash closed the door and walked back down into the living room. Pikachu was waiting for Ash on the couch and fell asleep with its master.   
  



	2. Chapter1 part2

  
  
Hello?  
  
Garnick?  
  
The one and only!  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Checking up on you. Mysterious is going nuts over here.  
  
Tell her not to worry and that I'm fine.  
  
So, you're finally home.  
  
Wait a minute! What are you doing contacting me through dreams!   
  
Yesh! Pipe down! With the council gone, I can do this all I want.  
  
Rigggght. Just don't do this all the time. I would like to dream you know  
  
Like you would have any good dreams.   
  
What? Why you-  
  
Just kidding! Boy, did you lose your sense of humour on the way over there?  
  
Na. I lost it when I got here. I'm in a world of stress  
  
Stressed? What do you have to be stressed about over there?   
  
One word for you. Paparazzi  
  
What?  
  
I'm about as famous here as I am there.  
  
Oh you pooooor guy. I was just hoping you would know when you would be coming back.  
  
How should I know? It's unpredictable. Remember?  
  
All right then, do you want me to send you the stone of regen? It might come in handy.   
  
I don't think I need it just yet. Keep it safe for me.  
  
If you say so. Don't get yourself killed over there. You still owe me a game of spell toss.  
  
HAHAHA. You know I will  
  
You know where to find me.  
  
Talk to you again soon then.  
  
  
"Wake up!" Ash turned over on the couch and snored louder. Brock couldn't believe it was Ash. Then again, Ash could always sleep when he wanted to. "Ash!" Misty growled again.   
  
"Just five more minutes Bracken." Ash mumbled in his sleep. Misty and Brock had the same reaction. The look that they gave each other was who's Bracken?   
  
"Pikachu? Thundershock!" Misty ordered. Pikachu was in the same boat Ash was in and turned over as well. "Fine then! Starmie! Watergun!" A spray of water poured over the sleeping pair and they immediately reacted. Ash jumped over the back of the couch and landed with a thud as Pikachu did a thunderbolt attack that knocked out Starmie.   
  
"What the?" Ash collected his wits and peered from behind the couch and moaned. Misty and Brock were wide-eyed and staring at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu looked very embarrassed at the moment and let out a sheepish chuuu.   
  
"Ash! What did you do that for?" Brock growled. Ash squirmed from behind the couch and dusted himself off.  
  
"Sorry. Force of habit. Life attempts usually happen when you sleep you know." Ash sighed and sat down. "It's something I'm going to have to break now if I don't want this to happen everyday." Brock collected himself and smiled.  
  
"So, who's Bracken? A girl?" Brock asked in a teasing mood. Ash's face was priceless and Brock began to laugh.  
  
"NO WAY! Bracken was my sensei on the other world. Toughest guy I ever met." Ash said with a sour face. "You have a one track mind Brock. If it wasn't a Nurse Joy, it was an Officer Jenny. It seems that not everything changes over time."  
  
"Now I'm convinced your Ash." Brock gathered Ash up in a hug and squeezed.   
  
"Brock! I went through this with Misty! Leggo!" A wheezing Ash was set on the floor. "Geez! If everyone I meet is going to crush my ribs, I'm going to become a hermit." Ash said trying to get his breath.   
  
"How are ya little guy?" Brock asked serious. Ash looked from one to the other and sighed.   
  
"How much did she tell you?" Ash moaned. Brock sat down on the chair opposite from Ash.   
  
"Everything you told her." Brock said seriously. "I lost my breakfast Ash and I'm the one with the cast iron stomach." Ash sighed and sat down beside Pikachu on the couch.  
  
"So, you know everything huh? Well, lets just say I'm fine considering what I've been through." Ash scratched behind Pikachu's ears. Brock and Misty stared at the young man they once knew with Pikachu and saw Ash still there.  
  
"So the question is what now?" Misty said interrupting the moment. Ash put on his best grin and gave the pair a wink.  
  
"What else? Go back to pokemon training. Not that I ever stopped really." Ash said with a smile. Misty and Brock both shook their heads at the same time, same old Ash. "I just have a lot more experience and a few more tricks up my sleeve." Brock and Misty saw the glint in his eye and wondered what Ash meant by that.  
  
A week later  
  
"Mom!" Ash ran into his mother's arms. Delilah gasped as a grown man picked her up in a ferocious bear hug.  
  
"Ash!" Delilah squeaked wanting air. Ash set the gasping mother on the ground and smiled.   
  
"Hi mom. What's for dinner?" Ash said smiling. Delilah was crying as she studied the grown boy before her. "I hope you can make extra pizza pot pie for Misty and Brock too." Ash sidestepped to let her look at his friends. Misty and Brock had reverted from the bathing suit queen and up town businessman to the pokemon breeder and water pokemon trainer.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Ketchum." They both greeted at the same time. Delilah smiled as she choked back the tears. They had all met up at her favorite café and sat down to have a good long talk. Ash and company had agreed that they would tell her nothing of what happened in the other world. They filled Ash in on their lives from the point he left. Ash was impressed at all of their accomplishments.   
  
"You're telling me that ever since the word leaked out to the press that my mother was the Ultimate Trainers mom, you were hounded for six weeks straight." Delilah nodded. "Sorry mom." Ash apologized sheepishly.  
  
"It couldn't be helped. By that time, I was given league help and was able to live off of what they gave me. When I wanted more than just to live by, they made a deal with me." Delilah took a deep breath before continuing. "If I would sell the house to them, they would make sure I was taken care of for the rest of my life and they would put up the house as a historical landsite." Ash was bowled over by this information.   
  
"You mean you sold the house?" Ash gasped. Delilah nodded again. Ash began to laugh hard. "Boy, did you pull one over their eyes mom! I wish I had been there to close the deal!" Ash said between breaths.  
  
"Laugh at it if you will but that house is a major tourist attraction!" Misty growled. That shut Ash up quickly.  
  
"You're kidding!" Ash said in disbelief. "I mean it's just a house!"  
  
"That the Ultimate Trainer lived in." Brock added. Ash saw their point and shut up. "If word got out that you finally have shown your face, well…lets just say you wouldn't like it." Ash was about to say something when he noticed something.  
  
"Why is there a shadow cast over this table on a sunny day?" Ash growled. Misty and Brock looked up to see an all to familiar balloon in the sky.   
  
"Prepare for trouble!" came a female voice from above.  
  
"And make it double!" echoed her male cohort   
  
"To protect the world from devastation."   
  
"To unite all people within our nation."   
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."   
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."   
  
"Jessie."  
  
"James."   
  
"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Meowth, that's right!" The balloon landed directly on the group's table and Ash backed off perturbed.  
  
"Delilah Ketchum! You're coming with us!" Growled an older Jessie. Jessie was holding an automatic with clips attached to her belt instead of pokemon. James pointed another gun at the crowd.  
  
"No one move or the mother of the Ultimate Trainer gets it!" James growled.  
  
"You guys have the worst timing ever." Misty growled. The trio finally recognized Misty and Brock and were shocked.  
  
"Well, well! It's a three for one deal here! I like dis restaurant already!" Meowth said grinning. "Yous guys are coming with us too. Get in!" Meowth barked.  
  
"No one is going anywhere. 'Cept maybe you guys blasting off again." Ash sneered. "Pikachu, give these guys a taste of electricity." Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and gave the old team rocket a thunderbolt attack.   
  
"Aaaaaaah!" The trio yelled as they were electrocuted.   
  
"I know that attack!" Meowth moaned. Meowth got up from the charred floor and saw Pikachu staring right back at him. "WAAAA! It's the ghost of Pikachu!" Pikachu and Ash both sweatdropped.   
  
"I'm not dead you numbskull!" Pikachu growled. Meowth wasn't convinced and leapt back into the balloon.   
  
"What?" Jessie and James looked up to see their attackers and gasped.  
  
"It-it-it's the Twerp!" James said in a squeak.   
  
"It can't be!" Jessie gasped. "It's not possible."  
  
"You leaving or should I give the boot myself?" Ash said interrupting their thoughts.  
  
"I won't believe it!" Jessie yelled. "It's not him! It can't be!" Jessie reached for her gun and let a round of ammo go. Misty, Brock and Ms. Ketchum screamed at the same time.  
  
"NOO!" The bullets hit nothing but air. Jessie gasped and looked around for her target. A whistle came from behind her and she turned around to see a face sneering at her.  
  
"Screech!" Jessie jumped five feet in the air and pointed the trigger at Ash. Again, the bullet hit nothing but air but barely missed her partner.  
  
"Jessie!" James growled. "Watch it!" Before anything else happened, Ash heard sirens.   
  
'Uh oh!' Ash thought in a moan. 'If that is who I think it is, I might blow my identity to the public! I have to get rid of these guys and fast!'  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder! Let's send these guys blasting off again!" With a nod from Pikachu, there was a horrendous crackle in the air.  
  
"Pikaaaachuuuuuuu!" A large bolt of electricity found it's mark and blasted the trio away. After being successfully blasted off, Officer Jenny took the time to interview the savior of the most famous woman in the entire world.  
  
"Now, who was it that attacked you?" Officer Jenny asked the raven-haired young man.  
  
"Their names are Jessie, James and Meowth of team rocket." Ash answered truthfully. Ash was a little bit nervous by the way the officer reacted to the news.  
  
"NO WAY! You're telling me that you beat the Jessie James and Meowth of team rocket? With just your Pikachu? That's phenomenal! What's your name?" She asked. Ash felt his stomach do a thousand jumping jacks! He gave a help me here look to his friends. Brock obliged happily.  
  
"My name is Brock. Brock Slate. Perhaps you've heard of me." Brock said in a goofy voice. Ash was bumped to the side so he could sneak away from the question. Ash walked outside the café and waited for the rest of his gang to be turned loose from questioning.  
  
"That was a close one huh Pikachu?" Ash said in a relieved voice. Pikachu nodded and watched as the traffic went by. Ash didn't notice the person walking up behind him. Richie walked up behind a fellow trainer and tapped him on the shoulders making the trainer jump five feet in the air. "Don't do that!" Ash growled at the stranger.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was wondering if you knew what happened here concerning the attempted kidnapping on The Ultimate Trainers mother." Ash felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head and sighed.  
  
"I was there. What do you want to know?" Ash asked in a small voice. Richie thought that this guy was familiar and decided to let him in on the secret.  
  
"I'm a friend of the family. I was wondering if Ash's mother is alright." Ash gave the stranger a closer look.  
  
"Who are you?" Ash asked curious.   
  
"Oh! My names Richie." Richie had a case of the deja vuu as he looked at the trainer before him. Black spiky hair, a Pikachu on his shoulder and zigzag birthmarks under his eyes. "And you are?"  
  
"Nice to see you Richie!" Ash thought that this was a nice surprise. "It's been a while! When was the last time we spoke? Just before the tournament? I never thought I would see you again so soon." Ash said with a grin. Richie gave Ash a disbelieving look.   
  
"No way!" Ash smile grew even bigger.  
  
"Yes way! Nice to be home finally! So, how are Sparky and your other pokemon? Abra's doing fine and is a bit grumpy now that we're finally home." Richie laughed and gave Ash a quick once over.  
  
"Man Ash! You sure grew up a lot! I didn't recognize you. When did you get back?" Richie said smiling.  
  
"I decided to er- drop in on Misty first. Things went from there." Ash said unsure.  
  
"Misty huh? I bet you made a big splash with her." Richie said grinning. Ash blushed a bit and almost said you have no idea. Before the conversation could go any further, Ash spotted the group heading their way.  
  
"Look what I found!" Ash said smiling. Misty, Delilah and Brock ignored Richie and began to ask questions.   
  
"Alright you! Freeze!" Misty growled. Ash sweatdropped at the tone of voice she was using and turned blue in fear.  
  
"What did I do?" Ash said as Misty grabbed the front of his shirt. Misty got into Ash's personal space and began to shake him.  
  
"What kind of freaky stunt did you pull off in there Ash Ketchum?"   
  
"Can't breath!" Ash moaned.   
  
"Answer me!" Misty growled. Ash sighed and whispered something not audible. Suddenly Misty was holding nothing but air. "What?" Misty whispered. Suddenly two hands came from behind her and covered her eyes. There was a definite gasp from behind Ash.   
  
"Guess who?" Ash said playfully. Misty swung around in a roundhouse punch, which hit nothing but air. Misty looked around to see no sign of Ash again.   
  
"Ash what's going on?" Delilah addressed behind Misty. Misty looked behind her again and saw a toothy grin. Richie, Brock and Delilah were in total shock.  
  
"It's a new trick up my sleeve right Pikachu?" The Pikachu on his shoulder sighed and nodded yes. "See? Nothing to worry about?"   
  
"I'll give you something to worry about here in a second. Come'ere!" Misty growled. Ash saw the look on her face and about faced.   
  
"Exit stage left!" Ash ran down the street with Misty in hot pursuit. Brock, Richie and Delilah sweatdropped and sighed.  
  
"Wait for me!" Brock roared after the pair.   
  
"Same old Ash." Richie joked.   
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Are you sure our agents are in place?" Growled an older Giovonni. The scientist rocket member nodded and quivered at the sound of his master's laugh. "Good! It's time I finally took my rightful place as the leader of the pokemon league and the world!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon. Pokemon and its associated characters are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak. This is a pokemon fanfic created by my mind only.  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
"So, where's Gary's gym?" Ash asked Misty and Brock. Suddenly, Ash had a case of the deja vuu again. "Haven't we gone through this before?"   
  
"You're not seriously thinking about going for a badge against Gary!" Misty exclaimed. The small group of three stopped walking.  
  
"Why not?" Ash asked perturbed. "I haven't been in a gym since I left! I want to earn a badge. They don't have gyms on the other world you know." Misty and Brock just looked at each other in a sidelong glance. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Well, Ash.." Misty began to say. "Things have changed. Now, we have gyms rated to the trainer levels. The level you're at, will allow you to go into a gym."  
  
"So?" Ash asked getting impatient.   
  
"It's rated from one to five, five being the stronger trainers and one being the weakest." Brock added.   
  
"I still don't see what that has to do with me." Ash growled. Misty and Brock sighed and continued.  
  
"Gary runs a level five gym. You won't be able to get in to battle him." Misty said with certainty. Ash went three shades of red.  
  
"What do you mean?! I'm Ash-kephm!" Brock put a hand over Ash's mouth to silence him. Ash was still furious when he finally removed his hand.  
  
"You know that and we know that. We don't want the rest of the world to know that!" Brock said as he uncovered his mouth. "So no more of these tantrums! We don't even know if you're allowed to battle normal people now."  
  
"What? Why?" Ash asked curious.  
  
"It wouldn't be fair to the person your battling! All you would have to do in order to win a match would be to order the other persons pokemon to give up." Misty cut in. Ash stopped for a moment, he never thought about it that way.  
  
"Well, this is just perfect! Now what do I do? If I can't be a pokemon trainer what am I supposed to do?" Ash growled. Misty and Brock hadn't thought of that either. The silence lasted for all of three seconds.  
  
"Well I'll be-Is that you?" Ash turned around to see the voice addressing him was in a vehicle. "Ash?" The person asked in a curious tone. Gary looked at the man with Misty and Brock and sighed; it wasn't Ash. Ash had brown eyes. Ash recognized the rival he had as a young kid, Gary Oak. Ash felt himself freeze on the spot. Gary looked so much like Garnick that he almost expected Gary to warp behind him.   
  
"Go away Gary." Misty growled. Gary adverted his attention from Ash to Misty for a moment. Brock saw the glint in Gary's eyes and decided that this was about to get ugly.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the most sensational sister of the Waterflower bunch. Ravishing as ever I see. How about you and me go to dinner tonight?" Gary asked in a serious tone. Ash didn't know what to think.   
  
"I don't think so, I have plans tonight." Misty said in cold tone. Ash felt himself slightly pleased that she turned Gary down.  
  
"Really? Doing what might I ask? Making out with this Ash impersonator?" That made Ash and Misty extremely angry.  
  
"Why you-" Misty stomped towards the car to give Gary Oak the slapping of a lifetime. Ash was faster though.   
  
"That was uncalled for." Ash growled. "I challenge you to a pokemon match! I win, you apologize to Misty." Ash said in a confident smirk.  
  
"Fine, I win, you have to scrub my gyms floor for a week. Meet me at my gym in two hours loser. Or should I say impersonator loser?" Gary laughed and drove off. Ash turned and smiled at his two stunned friends.  
  
"What was that about me not getting in to battle Gary?" Two hours later, Ash found himself outside a huge penthouse. Ash let out a small whistle.  
  
"See? I told you he ran a level five gym." Misty smirked. Ash hadn't felt like this since he was a kid. Ash was a little bit intimidated by the posh settings when he entered the gym but remembered that it was Gary's gym so he shouldn't have been surprised. Gary always had money.  
  
"What is this?" Growled a receptionist in the lobby. "I don't recognize you! Are you on the list? You can't get in if you're not on the level five list!" Ash ignored the comment.   
  
"Gary gave me a challenge to be here and battle. Where do I go?" Ash demanded in his most authoritive voice. The receptionist physically winced at Ash's tone and pointed to her left. Ash walked to the doors and Misty and Brock followed.   
  
"You might be in over your head Ash." Brock said in a calm voice. "You know that don't you? You're battling Gary to see how far he's taken his training and where you stand." Misty gaped at Brocks sudden evaluation of Ash's actions. Ash raised an eyebrow to Brock.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't come with me on my adventure? Not many people can see the reasons to my actions." Ash joked. Brock and Misty walked in the doors with Ash as they opened. Gary was already in his trainers box and was waiting.  
  
"I'm surprised that you got in here so quickly. I'll have to get you to tell me how you got by Nina so fast." Gary said in a sneer. Ash walked up to his box with Pikachu. Misty and Brock took a seat on the stadium benches. "Two on two. Loser has to either apologize to Misty or scrub my gym floors for a week."   
  
"Why don't we raise the stakes?" Ash said out of nowhere.   
  
"Huh?" Gary asked surprised. "Raise the stakes? What do you want?"  
  
"You put one of your badges in the pot and I'll clean this gym for a month. Scrubbing floors and windows. What do you say?" Ash waited for Gary's answer with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Are you nuts?!!!" Misty yelled from the sidelines. Gary's laughter echoed throughout the massive gym.  
  
"Since I will win the match, why not? Alright, you got yourself a deal." Gary said with a confident smirk.  
  
"You're move first." Ash growled. Gary put on his typical arrogant smirk and took a polished pokeball from his belt.   
  
"I chose you! Go Alakazam!" Gary released the pokemon with a crimson light. The pampered psy pokemon came out with a battle cry.  
  
"ALA-KAZAM!" Ash waited for the bravado scene to end before he allowed his own confidence show. Ash let a smirk cross his face and he grabbed a white pokeball on his belt. Gary noticed the strange ball and took a closer look at the balls on his belt. Eight of the balls were the regular standard pokeball and they looked sort of -old. There was the white one that he was holding and another black one on his belt that looked rather odd.   
  
"I have someone I would like you to meet. You've probably never seen a pokemon like this before so don't freak on me. Light! I chose you." Ash threw the white pokeball into the center of the ring and an achingly beautiful pokemon came out.  
  
"Shhhhhine!" The pokemon's tone of voice was sweet like a bird on the breeze and melodious as harps humming. Gary openly gaped at the hauntingly beautiful pokemon. Its eyes were wide and the deepest blue Gary had ever seen. It looked like a cross of a Persian and the legendary bird Articuno. It had a face like a human girls but with a Pikachu type nose. There were silver stripes that adorned its wings and paws that stopped underneath the cheeks. Gary noticed that its tail was somewhat strange because it had a tuff of fur at the end. Gary pulled out his old and battered pokedex and it beeped out that no data was found on the pokemon.  
  
"Where did you capture that!?!" Gary demanded. Ash let his smile broaden.   
  
"Oh I didn't capture light. Light came to me." Ash said in a proud voice. "She's a psychic type and half flying type. I would like to warn you to not underestimate her." Misty and Brock were just as stunned as Gary about the new type of pokemon Ash had released.   
  
"Wow!" Misty said in awe. "I never knew Ash brought back pokemon with him! I wonder what type of attacks it knows."   
  
"We're about to find out." Brock pointed out. "The match is just starting." Gary looked a little bit worried about the pokemon he faced.   
  
"Alakazam! Tri attack!" Ash stood there as the beam of fire, ice and electricity shot towards Light. There was a pause in time as Ash ordered the pokemon to attack.  
  
"Wedge." Ash said quietly. Suddenly the three parts of ice, electricity and fire split off into their three elements and whizzed by Light harmlessly. "Sing." Ash ordered.   
  
"Psybeam!" Gary counteracted. Light jumped up and flew into the air and let the anticipated psybeam pass under her. Ash stood silently still as Light began her attack.   
  
"Shiiiiiine, shiiiiiiiiine, shiiiiiiiiiiine!" The tone went from normal to a low note. Light began to sing a hypnotic song that sent Alakazam to sleep.   
  
"Now sent it flying with psychic." Ash ordered. Gary could only helplessly watch as Alakazam being hurled around the arena. Light let the pokemon drop, as it had virtually no hp points left.  
  
"Alakazam return!" Gary pointed his pokeball at the downed pokemon and it disappeared in a ray of red light. Gary pulled out another pokeball. "I choose you! Go Umbreon." Ash smiled at his rivals best pokemon was sent out. Ash knew what he was doing.   
  
"That was amazing!" Brock exclaimed. "That Alakazam was around level eighty! That is one powerful pokemon." Misty watched the pokemon with interest.  
  
"I want one." Misty mistakenly said out loud. Brock looked her and understood. Ash's new pokemon was the most beautiful pokemon he had ever laid eyes on and he had seen a lot of pokemon.   
  
"So do I." Brock agreed. Misty blushed a tomato red when she realized she had said that out loud. Ash shook his head suddenly.  
  
"That won't work Gary!" Ash called out over their pokemon. "If you hadn't noticed, Light is a flying pokemon. Light! Up in the air." Ash ordered.   
  
"Umbreon! Do you're swift attack." Ash watched as the tiny stars hurled towards his pokemon. Ash had seen an attack like this once and smiled.   
  
"Omniblast!" Ash growled. Ash hated swift attacks they hit no matter what you did. So instead of letting Light get hit by the stars, the omniblast was meant to take out the swift attack. Light flapped her wings and like in a gust attack, the air compressed in front of her wings and let lose a shattering attack. The tiny stars were cancelled. The second part of the omniblast attack happened when Light suddenly used her backward momentum and did a reverse whirlwind attack, sucking Umbreon closer.  
  
"What?" Gary asked amazed at the unfamiliar attack. Ash didn't let Umbreon have time to recover.  
  
"Zap cannon!" Ash yelled. Light did as instructed and a small ball of energy appeared in front of her mouth.   
  
"Shiiiiiiiiine!" The blast echoed in the room and blasted the pokemon backwards. Umbreon hit Gary's trainer box and was immediately knocked unconscious. Gary stood there, open mouthed and staring at his downed pokemon.   
  
"Light! Return." Ash ordered. The pokemon floated down on an invisible breeze and landed in front of Ash's trainer box. Ash was coming down the stairs as Gary recalled his pokemon. Gary was awed and angry at the same time. A stranger he had never even heard of before had beaten Gary and he had lost one of his precious level five badge the Silvercloud badge. Gary begrudgingly walked over to Ash and threw the badge at him.   
  
"Get out!" Gary growled. Ash crossed his arms and stood there.  
  
"That wasn't part of the deal. You have to apologize to Misty. Remember?" Ash waited for Misty and Brock to join him.   
  
"Sorry." Gary said barely audible. Misty smiled and nodded her head. Before anything else could be said, Gary stalked off to the opposite doors in a sulk. Ash watched him leave and began to laugh once he was gone.  
  
"What's so funny?" Brock demanded. Ash wiped a tear from his eye and in a giggle began to explain what he had found so funny.  
  
"I-If Gary is a level five pokemon trainer, I'll eat my hat! That was the easiest badge that I ever got! If that's a top trainer, I'd like to see the worst." Misty and Brock puffed up like Jigglypuffs. Ash sweatdropped. "Er-Something I said?" Ash asked worried.  
  
"You could say that." Brock growled.  
  
"Brock and I are only level three trainers!" Misty growled threatening Ash with a mallet. Ash and Pikachu backed up.   
  
"Eh he he! I get the picture." Ash squeaked. The look didn't leave the pairs faces so he turned around and ran. "Run Pikachu!" Ash was out of the gym with Misty and Brock close behind him.  
  
"Get back here Ketchum!" The pair said in unison. Ash was chased into the sunset.   
  
'It's sure great to be back home.' Ash thought. Ash looked back at his two tiring friends and smiled. Ash was happy for the first time in a long time. Even though he had to keep a low profile, Ash didn't have a war to worry about, no one was after his life or pokemon and he was with his friends.   
  
'That's what you think.' Mew sent telepathically from her pokeball. 'I'm going to miss Mysterious's beef pies.' Ash laughed inwardly that his other psychic pokemon was reading his thoughts.  
  
'Wait until you try Brock's home cooked meals. They're to die for!' Ash sent back. Ash let Pikachu jump on his shoulder and ran into the pokemon center.   
  
Meanwhile at Goldenrod tower.  
  
"This is a stuck up no one move!" There was a scream from the receptionist as many people loaded with automatic weapons entered the building. Within minutes, the goldenrod radio tower was under control of the nefarious team rocket and Giovonni entered the building.  
  
"Perfect. This will draw him out." Giovonni stepped up to the microphone and tested it out.   
  
Pokemon Center.  
  
Ash was just catching his breath when questions from Brock and Misty assaulted him.  
  
"Alright! Spill! How long have you been keeping that pokemon a secret from us?" Misty growled. Ash looked at her dumbly.  
  
"Who said I was keeping anything from you? I just never got around to a pokemon battle before this." Ash said nervous. Ash looked at the two astonished friends and sighed. "I wasn't keeping them a secret, it just never crossed my mind to show you my pokemon." Then, something tugged on the back of both Misty's and Brock's memory.  
  
"That's right! You still have-the little pink one don't you?" Brock said quietly so no one would hear. Brock was excited at the prospect of seeing a live Mew again. Ash simply nodded and sighed.   
  
"Yes. Still hates coming over here though. It misses being able to fly around without worrying about other trainers." Ash said in a laugh. Brock and Misty noticed the other unfamiliar balls on his belt.   
  
"And who or what else did you capture?" Misty asked hopeful. Ash paled at the look in both their eyes and sweatdropped.   
  
"I have Bulbasaur, Kingler, Rapidash, Tauros, Pikachu, Charizard, Dragonite, Light, Dark and you know who." Ash said quickly. "See? I'm not hiding anyone!"  
  
"Wait a minute! Who's Dark? I never heard you mention that pokemon before." Brock said curious. Ash got his stereotypical general confused face on.  
  
"I haven't? I thought I did, I guess not then. I'll show you them some other time." Ash looked around the pokecenter. "When there's not as much company around if you know what I mean." Misty and Brock took the hint and shut up.   
  
"You might have actually learned some common sense while over there." Misty teased. "That's the second opportunity to inadvertently reveal who you are by childish antics and you haven't slipped up once yet." Ash gave Misty his best scowl.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?!" Ash growled. Misty backed up a step and smiled nervously. Before she had a chance to answer, Brock saw someone come through the opposite door.  
  
"Look, it's Officer Jenny. GOSH! Look at her Growlithe!" Ash stopped his argument with Misty and gasped in revulsion. The poor pokemon was almost dead from a flamethrower attack and possibly a few water attacks to weaken it.   
  
"That is the most disgusting sight I've ever seen!" Misty growled. Before anyone could stop her, Misty walked over to Officer Jenny after her pokemon was given to Nurse Joy. "Who did this deplorable act?!!" Misty demanded. The Officer Jenny looked at Misty as if she were strange.  
  
"Haven't you been listening to the radio? There's an enormous fire fight over at Goldenrod City! Team rocket has taken it over and they're demanding that some trainer called Ash Ketchum come out of hiding! There've been rocket riots all over since then. My group has been swamped trying to keep things under control here."  
  
'They planned this well.' Ash thought to himself. 'Position people all around the place and cause a distraction to the other police forces so they can't help the ones in Goldenrod.'  
  
'So what are you going to do about it?' Mew asked telepathically. Ash sighed out loud and made Misty and Brock turn blue in fear.  
  
"No! Absolutely N-O-T!" Misty growled. Misty could see the old determined Ash come back. Ash gave Misty and Brock the traditional wink whenever he purposely got them into trouble. Brock groaned and got out his cell phone.  
  
"What say we go to Goldenrod people? I have a hunch that someone wants to see me." Ash asked in a mischievous tone. Ash saw Brock grab his phone and he put a hand on Brocks shoulder. "That won't be necessary either."  
  
'Here we go again.' Mew sent to Misty and Brock. The pair looked around for the sudden voice in their heads and Ash smiled.   
  
"We should get going." Ash walked out of the pokemon center with Misty and Brock in tow and left a confused Officer Jenny behind.  
  
'What was that all about?' Officer Jenny asked herself. Little did she realize that she had just talked to the person that team rocket was demanding to see. Ash walked outside of Pallet town city limits and suddenly stopped.  
  
'Sense anyone?' Ash asked Mew. Mew responded by coming out of her pokeball.  
  
'What do you think?' Mew sent telepathically. Misty and Brock gasped at the sight of Mew and began to go starry eyed. Ash spotted their looks and sighed.  
  
"You guys are seriously beginning to scare me." Ash said interrupting their thoughts. Misty and Brock came out of their trances.   
  
'Me too.' Mew sent telepathically sweatdrooping at their stares. Ash crossed his arms and sighed. The vibe he was getting from his friends was one of total admiration and awe towards Mew.   
  
"Look. Misty, Brock. Guys?" Ash waved an arm in front of their faces so he could get their attention. "Hello? HEY!" Ash suddenly shouted. Misty and Brock jumped. Pikachu on his shoulder expected as much and sighed as well. "If you two still want to travel with me, you're going to have to get used to ultra rare pokemon. I don't want you two to go zombie every time that a legendary pokemon comes by and says hello." The pair looked at Ash awestruck.   
  
'The event on hand? What do you want to do about this team rocket demanding you?' Mew interrupted the pairs thoughts. 'You can't just give yourself up. So do we want the traditional approach to scenarios like these.' Ash shook his head.  
  
"Nope. I think this calls for something more original." Ash said to Mew. Misty and Brock finally came around to the conversation.   
  
"Ash! You have to be extra careful! Team Rocket has changed since you were a kid." Misty warned.   
  
"Changed? How so?" Ash asked curious. Misty and Brock exchanged worried glances and sighed.   
  
"They've gone from small time pokemon thefts and annoying pests to murderers and kidnappers. You saw Jessie and James! You should have figured that out." Misty growled.   
  
"They've done bombings and raids and-" Ash felt the bottom of his stomach do another flip flop.  
  
'Chosen one will he be, Chosen to set both worlds free. One will be saved and another will be late, But that is the chosen ones fate.' The prophecy came suddenly to Ash's mind. 'Ohhhh crap!'  
  
"Well, this is just dandy!" Ash suddenly growled. Ash suddenly realized what the old prophecy was talking about. Everyone in his presence was startled at Ash's sudden anger. "Sorry. I just remembered something. We're about to have our work cut out for us."  
  
"What?" Misty and Brock asked. Mew giggled and did midair summersault. That meant that her master had a plan that he didn't like but was probably going to work. Ash began the spell and a glow appeared in the air.   
  
"TELEPORT RING!" Ash suddenly shouted. The pair that had been mesmerized by the glow jumped at the sudden flash of brilliant light and let out a small startled squeak.  
  
The tower...  
  
"What do we do know boss?" Asked an extremely nervous rocket. Giovonni just sat back in the management chair and sighed.  
  
"Now we wait."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon. Pokemon and its associated characters are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak. This is a pokemon fanfic created by my mind only.  
  
Author note: Alright people listen up! I'm having a bit of trouble with my computer so it's going to be just a bit hard for me to get these stories into you. You're just going to have to be patient with me. Besides between changing adresses and breaking my back packing I've had a real rough time. Sorry!!!!! Don't hurt me!!!!! Regular updates now I promise!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"What is THAT!?!" Brock squeaked nervously pointing at the now shimmering air in front of Ash. Ash felt a grin creep over his face. This was going to be fun!  
  
"Welcome to my world Brock. Remember I said I went through some pretty extensive training? Part of that was magic training. You are looking at the power of Ash Ketchum level one sorcerer." Ash said with an obvious sense of pride. Misty timidly walked up to the shimmering air and tried to touch it. When he hand got close, the shimmering began to glow.  
  
"What's going on?" Misty whispered. Ash walked up behind her and had a mischievous grin on his face. Pikachu saw what was about to happen and sighed. Ash would never grow up.  
  
"Ash what-" Brock began to ask. Brock realized what was about to happen too late to help Misty.  
  
"Don't you want to see it a little closer Misty?" Misty felt the push and she let out a yelp of surprise as she was forced into the shimmering air. Misty felt-felt something indescribable. It was like a pressure of tingling rain was forced strait through her body. The sensation lasted for two or three second before it stopped. Misty gasped and took a few steps to regain her balance.  
  
"ASH! I'M GOING TO-to-to?" Misty had turned around to see-nothing? The shimmering air was there but Brock and Ash had vanished. "This isn't funny guys! Guys?" Then there was a bright flash of light and Misty stepped back.  
  
"Yeowch! ASH!" When Misty opened her eyes, she saw Brock! Brock had a more undignified landing as he was sprawled on his butt. Brock was also muttering about killing a certain Ketchum boy. Misty lended a helping hand to Brock and helped him up.  
  
"What happened to you?" Before Brock could answer her, another bright light interrupted them.   
  
"Pikachu! I know you don't like to travel magic but come on!" Brock and Misty saw a hilarious sight as soon as Ash stepped through the portal. Ash was bent over like he was trying to lift something and he grunted. "PIKACHU! I'M ORDERING YOU TO LET GO OF THAT BUSH!"  
  
"Need some help Ash?" Brock sniggered.   
  
"Oh shut up Brock." Ash groaned as he finally got a good grip on Pikachu's hind body. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" (scene fades to other side of portal) Pikachu has a bush between his teeth and is desperately trying not to be pulled into the portal.  
  
"Pika!" A muffled growl came from the pokemon. We see Ash's hands on Pikachu's midriff and then the fingers begin to tickle. Pikachu has sweatdrops form all along his body. The tickling continues and Pikachu's face turns blue. More sweatdrops form and Pikachu finally can't take it anymore.  
  
'I'll get you for this Ketchum!' Pikachu laughed letting the pokemon being drawn through the portal. Ash suddenly falls on his rear with a pokemon in hand.  
  
"Pikaaaa!" Ash closed his eyes waiting for the shock. "CHUUUUUUU!" Ash sighed and set Pikachu on the ground. Misty and Brock stared wide-eyed at a smoldering Ash.   
  
"Serves you right!" Snickered Misty. Brock took in the size of the bolt Ash had been struck with and was concerned. Ash then turned to Pikachu.  
  
"Don't telegraph your bolts that way. I shouldn't have expected that." Brock looked faintly surprised.  
  
"You're not hurt are you?" Brock asked surprised. Ash gave them a warm smile and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Now shall we see about that nasty business in Goldenrod? I would like to get this over with." Ash said turning toward a road that wasn't there a second ago.  
  
"WHAT?" Misty recognized the country that they were now in. Ash, Misty and Brock had traveled this way before on Ash's journey. It was Goldenrod city limits. The trio walked into town and two of the trio was totally amazed.   
  
"It's deserted!" Brock said in awe. Misty woke up from her befuddlement to finally get excited at Ash.  
  
"Ash. How did we? How did you? WHATS GOING ON!?" Misty demanded. Ash backed up at the tone Misty used and smiled nervously. Brock watched in fascination as took in his surroundings. Brock had been to Goldenrod many times in the past on business trip but never-ever expected to see the city so soon!   
  
"Simmer down Misty!" Ash managed to croak out. "It's just another one of my tricks remember?" Ash said nervously. Misty was still angry. Brock recognized the Goldenrod tower and marveled. They were indeed in Goldenrod! They were in front of the magnet train!  
  
"Trick my butt! You haven't explained how you defeated Team Rocket either! You had better start talking and I mean fast Ketchum!" Brock then decided to get in on the conversation.  
  
"Ash? Why did you bring us here so fast? Why are we in front of the Goldenrod tower?" Brock asked saving him from Misty's wraith. Then, they noticed the commotion.   
  
"Put those fire out!" Officer Jenny growled. People were scurrying everywhere trying to stop rockets, putting out fires, saving people from the falling debris and pokemon battles ensued everywhere.   
  
"Ash! Those people weren't there a second ago!" Misty squeaked in alarm. Suddenly someone ran towards Misty and she turned to them, expecting to be crashed into. Then, like a ghost, the person passed right through her.   
  
"I haven't fully brought us back in phase with the rest of the world yet." Ash said at a stunned Misty. "They can't see or hear us yet. I want to see what's happening around here before we phase in." Ash finished. Misty turned at Ash so suddenly that Ash nearly fell over.  
  
"Alright! Spill! How are you doing this? There's something you left out of your past events that's allowing you to do this. Don't tell me it's because you're the Ultimate Trainer, I won't buy it." Brock watched as Ash's expression turned from shocked to serious.   
  
"It's something that will take a long time to get used to Misty and I can guarantee that you won't like it one bit." Ash put a hand behind his head trying to find the words.  
  
"OH! For crying out loud! Just tell her already!" Pikachu quipped in. Ash scowled at his pokemon's interruption.   
  
"Pikachu! It's not like I can just tell them! This is a very delicate matter and complicated." The pokemon rolled his eyes and jumped off of his shoulder.  
  
"What's there to tell? Hi! I'm Ash, chosen one, ultimate trainer, level one sorcerer, keeper of all the magiks stones and fighting master."  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny." Ash said sarcastically. Brock and Misty were staring at the obvious conversation between Ash and his pokemon pal. They could only understand one side of the conversation though.  
  
"Just tell them! I'll use telepathy if you don't!"   
  
"Fine! I'll tell them!" Ash raised his arms in defeat and shouted. The pokemon grinned and jumped in Misty's arms.  
  
"Ready when you are." Pikachu said with a grin. Ash gave his pokemon a scowl and began to explain.   
  
"The truth is, in the other world, I was put through extensive training for two things. I have just finished both training and the tricks I have been using I have learned from Garnick." Ash took in a deep breath. "He taught me magic. I am officially a level one sorcerer. " The looks he got from Misty and Brock were unreadable.  
  
"You're kidding!" Misty said in wonder.  
  
"Nope! My power as a sorcerer was absolutely necessary for my survival. A lot of assassins know magic as well as fighting. I had to master both of them to protect myself." Ash waited for their reactions.  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off." Brock grumbled. Misty didn't say anything.  
  
"Misty? You look a bit pale." Ash started to say. Misty was totally dumbstruck. Ash waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention.  
  
"Waaa?" Misty jumped back in surprise and then caught herself. "How? Why?" Misty began to ask. When Ash gave her a confused look, she realized that she was babbling. "Did you really have that hard of a time in the other world?" Ash grimly nodded.  
  
"Being the Chosen One isn't as easy as it was here. All I had to do here is save the world once. I did that nearly everyday in the other world. It really gets tiring after a while." Brock stared at his friend in silence.  
  
"You really can say that can't you? You really saved the other world time and time again?" Brock received a nod. "Now I see why you don't want to announce your return back into the pokemon leagues and to the world in general."   
  
"This, everything I've been doing, has seemed like a vacation." Misty rolled back to the events at the café; the blasting off of team rocket again and the battle with Gary afterwards. That was a vacation?  
  
"What about this?" Misty pointed to the carnage around them. Ash sighed and mumbled something she didn't quite catch. "What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said this is routine." Ash growled. Misty stepped back. "I think it's time we lent a helping hand. I'm going to phase us back into reality soon so stand over here." Ash backed up against a wall. Misty and Brock followed suit.   
  
"Look out!" Officer Jenny watched as a rocket Blastoise took out most of her Growlithe squad. "Damn! Fall-"  
  
"Go Dragonite!" A voice yelled. Officer Jenny was nearly blown over by the rushing wind from the pokemon. "Thunder that Blastiose!" Jenny had barely enough time to look up as the flash enveloped the water pokemon. "Now put out the fires with hydro pump!"  
  
"You help too Gyarados." A female voice shouted.  
  
"Help them out Vaporeon!" Another gruff male voice cut in.   
  
"Since when did you have a Gyarados and what's with Vaporeon? I thought you were a rock trainer Brock!" The first voice asked shocked.  
  
"We do have lives of our own Ash. I caught Gyarados after you left." The female voice cut in.  
  
"And what about Vaporeon?" Ash asked the other male voice.  
  
"Um-" Stuttered the voice clearly showing his discomfort. "A gift from Suzie."   
  
"Should have known." Officer Jenny turned around to see the famous Misty Waterflower and Brock Flint! What were they doing here! Then she noticed the fires had been put out. "Dragonite, return!"  
  
"Who are you?" Officer Jenny gasped. The man who had the Dragonite was oddly familiar. The Dragonite was a high level pokemon, she was sure of that but she had never heard of anyone other than the top trainers in the entire world having Dragonites. It was her job as an Officer to recognize these trainers and she didn't recognize this trainer. The black haired man noticed Officer Jenny and got nervous.  
  
"Uhhh…" He started to say.   
  
"Great going! You got their attention Ash." The trainer whirled to the rockets heading their way and smiled. Officer Jenny gasped as she recognized that smile.   
  
'It can't be! The posters, the world wide search, it just can't be Ash Ketchum!' Ash took out another pokemon.   
  
"I choose you, go Charizard!" A flash of red enveloped the field and an enormous Charizard came out. Officer Jenny gasped, she had never seen a Charizard that large before. Unnoticed by everyone at the scene, Misty and Brock where thinking the exact same thing. Then, the group of rockets charged at the lone pokemon.  
  
"Uh, Ash? Are you sure it's wise for Charizard to take on that many people at once?" Misty asked nervous. Ash looked at her strangely.  
  
"What are you saying Misty?" Ash asked confused. Misty didn't know how to put it into words without hurting Ash's feelings.  
  
"Is it smart to let Charizard fight that many people on his own?" Brock asked not paying attention to Misty's earlier situation.   
  
"Smooth Brock." Misty muttered. Ash looked stunned for a minute and laughed. Misty and Brock backed off at Ash's laugh.  
  
"Ash! This is serious!" Misty growled. Ash stopped and snapped his fingers. Charizard nodded and waited for the fun to begin.  
  
"I'm not worried about Charizard. I'm worried about what he's going to do to those poor people." Ash said with a chuckle. "I pride myself at training Charizard-" Ash sighed when he heard the familiar intimidating roar that the pokemon blasted out. "-But there's still an area that we need to work on still." Misty, Brock and all the other trainers in the area that heard the roar went weak in the knees.  
  
"And what area would that be?" Misty squeaked out in a terrified voice. Ash let out another sigh and sweatdropped when his fiery pokemon launched itself to battle.  
  
"He enjoys battle too much." Misty and Brock saw what he meant when Charizard began to fight. Instead of a full out assault, Charizard began to -play- with them. Brock winced when Charizard picked a rocket up and took off with him still in his clutches. Brock winced because of how Charizard picked him up and subconsciously crossed his legs. Then, Misty gasped in absolute shock when Charizard suddenly line drived his capture into a group off rockets, knocking them all down like they were bowling pins.  
  
"Ash." Pikachu warned. Ash looked out of the corner of his eye to see a lone rocket headed his way. "Want me to take him out?" Pikachu said cheeks sparking. Ash looked at the playful look on Pikachu's face and moaned.  
  
"Your getting as bad as Charizard. Fine, go get him." Pikachu bounded from Ash's shoulder and lazily walked over to the rocket. Misty and Brock didn't notice because they were transfixed by Charizard.  
  
"God Ash! How do you teach a pokemon to do that?" Brock squeaked as Charizard roughly took out ten guys by hitting low. Ash sweatdropped and flushed.  
  
"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Misty noticed Ash's flushed cheeks and got curious. Misty would drag it out of Ash latter but what had happened is Charizard watched Ash take out a guy like that. Like trainer, like pokemon some would say. Then, Pikachu was back with an evil look on his face.  
  
"Rocket taken care of." Pikachu reported. Curious, Ash looked to where Pikachu had battled and turned a nice shade of blue. The rocket had been stuck on a piece of debris, probably the remains of a railing, upside down and, not naked, but pantless.   
  
"Pikachu!" Ash said a bit shocked. Pikachu snickered and began to laugh at the look on Ash's face. Ash shook his head.  
  
"I did it to see Misty's reaction but I think I got a better one out of you." Pikachu said grinning. Ash gave Pikachu a sideways glance.  
  
"That reminds me." Ash started to say. Pikachu went pale in remembrance of not too long ago before the war ended. Pikachu smiled a nervous laugh and tried to back off a bit. "I still owe you don't I?" Ash said in a roguish voice. Pikachu went pale (this will be explained later). Then, Ash's attention was adverted for a moment when a victory roar was heard from Charizard.  
  
'Already?' Mew sent telepathically. 'Not much for fighters in this world.' Mew commented. Ash whistled and Charizard came back to Ash.  
  
"Did you see my strike? I thought being back home would be boring but this might actually turn out to be fun after all." Charizard said to Ash. Ash smiled and stroked Charizards head.  
  
"Yes, I saw. You did good Charizard. Return." Ash held up his pokeball and the pokemon was sucked back into the ball. Once the demon of destruction was recalled, Officer Jenny came out of her daze.  
  
"You there!" Ash's group turned to see Officer Jenny heading their way and Ash got nervous once again.   
  
"Ummm. I think it's time we left." Ash said in a small voice. Misty now was really curious. Whenever Ash got near an Officer Jenny, he got super nervous. Then again, the look on her face showing was not one you would take lightly. Misty was about to agree when she heard the pistol click from behind her head.  
  
"Ash!" Misty yelled. Ash turned to see two people he never thought he would see again. Cassidy and Butch both had guns pointed at Misty and Brock's head. Ash tensed.  
  
'Teleport!' Ash thought with a hiss. Ash hated teleport. It was the move that let your enemies get the drop on you and also let them escape rather easily. Ash then thought three steps ahead of the rockets and made it look like he teleported himself.  
  
"Looks like your friend ditched you." Cassidy laughed into Misty's ear. Misty clenched her fist, barely able to control her temper. Then, she heard a soft whisper in her mind.  
  
'Let them take you, and then we can get to the bottom of this mess. I'm here but invisible, I'll follow.' Ash sent telepathically to Misty and Brock. Both pokemon trainers lifted their arms in surrender and were marched through the debris to the building in front.  
  
"Inside!" Ordered Butch harshly. Misty, Brock and an invisible Ash went inside to the goldenrod radio tower. Ash followed behind quietly as they were led up the stair to the main directors office. There, seated in the director's chair, was Giovonni de Rockette. Ash recognized the mastermind behind team rocket instantly for he knew this man well. When Ash was troubled or in doubt, in the other world Giovonni or Gio would council him on what to do. Giovonni was his most trusted general in the lower ranks but in this world, he was a bitter enemy.  
  
"Welcome." Giovonni said warmly. "It has been a long time. How has your friend Ash doing? It must be terrible to be in hiding for so long. I want to visit with the lad. I thought to give him a break and wanted to know where I should send this message? Kanto? Johto? Somewhere else perhaps?"  
  
"What do you want with Ash you monster!?!" Misty yelled at Giovonni. The rocket sighed and then smiled.  
  
"After we broadcast your plea for him to come out of hiding young one. I think we can ask all we want over this radio but I don't think we'll get an answer. With his friends here, I think that may be another matter." Without Brock or Misty knowing, Giovonni was broadcasting this conversation over the air. Ash knew though because from where he was standing, he could clearly see the on air sign.  
  
"We won't do anything for you creep." Brock snarled in response. Ash was actually surprised at Brock's acting ability, his demeanor made it seem like he was a rock, immovable in his decisions. To this, Giovonni let out a laugh.  
  
"Oh, but you have." Giovonni said in an amused voice. "You just confirmed your presence here by speaking, both of you." Giovonni turned off the radio microphone. "If that doesn't work, I'll eat my tie." Misty and Brock put shocked looks on their faces and Ash blinked in astonishment.  
  
'You guys are pretty good actors.' Ash complimented telepathically. Misty and Brock both looked around trying to find where Ash was. Giovonni noticed their glances and laughed.  
  
"You're wondering what I have in store for your precious Ash don't you. Very well then, I'll show you." Giovonni snapped his fingers and the group was lead downstairs. Ash memorized every floor that he could see in his mind. It was an old habit that came in handy sometimes. Then Ash gawked as they were taken down a secret set of stairways under the goldenrod tower.   
  
'How long has he been planning this?' Ash wondered. Ash cursed himself as he nearly bumped into a rocket guard. They had reached their destination. Ash had seen a lab like this only once before, it had been the lab that started him on his Ultimate Trainer journey so long ago.   
  
"Behold the drainer." Giovonni said in a loud voice. "It took team rocket years to build this device. The pond of pokemon gave your friend's power over pokemon to him. This device is designed to suck that power out of a human being and store it until it can be…switched with someone else." Ash slapped himself in the head.  
  
'Idiot.' Mew sent telepathically to Ash. Ash nodded. 'Not only does he not understand that your power is your own, he thinks he can drain you of it.'   
  
'Shall we prove him wrong?' Ash sent back with a wicked grin on his face. 'Should I just appear or should I do the dark and mysterious thing?'   
  
'Just appear, we don't want anything to happen to your friends in the others fear.' Giovonni heard a crackle of energy behind him and turned to see a stranger. This stranger had deep sapphire eyes and burnt black pan hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He was of a regular height but an abnormal body type. This teen also had an air around him that Giovonni couldn't describe. Whatever it was, it was alien and frightening.  
  
"If it was that easy to get rid of my power that easily, I wouldn't be standing here right now." Ash said with a chuckle. Misty and Brock knocked out the stunned rocket guards and turned their own weapons on them.  
  
"What?" Giovonni gasped in surprise. "How did you get in!?! This entire building is protected from psychic attacks like teleport!" Ash let a lopsided grin envelope his face.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know? I hate to tell you this Gio, but this plan of your wouldn't have worked even if you did get the drop on me." Giovonni seethed with rage. "You see, my INBORN ability to control pokemon has been drastically altered since I disappeared. So any data you think you have on me can just be thrown out a window. Besides having power over pokemon, I have another thing up my sleeve."  
  
"I think it would be wise to act now and gloat later." Brock growled to Ash. Ash looked to see about fifty rocket members enter the room and Ash sighed.  
  
"Why do they always want to do this the hard way? Mew, take care of them." Ash pushed the button on his pokeball and a pink pokemon popped out.  
  
"Mew!" It said playfully. All the rockets in the room froze at the sight of a real live Mew. Ash grinned at their awe and snapped his fingers. Men dodged left and right to avoid the blasts from the pokemon. Pikachu was on alert for stragglers but didn't worry about it. During the confusion, Giovonni ran over to the control panel and turned on the machine.  
  
"ASH!" Ash turned to the rocket with the gun and smiled his battle grin. Ash effortlessly kicked the gun out of his hands and jumped back. Giovonni smiled at this because he was right in his line of fire. When Ash suddenly let out a groan and lost his balance, all party members expected the worst.  
  
"Ash!" Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Mew went to his side. Ash shook his head and tried to think clearly. When it registered on what was going on he froze.  
  
'No! It's too soon! I can go back! Not now!' Ash thought in a yelp.   
  
"Your mine!" Giovonni yelled in triumph. Ash and company turned to see a bright flash coming their way.  
  
'I did it! I won!' Giovonni looked at the readings on the monitors and smiled evilly. The smile soon turned into one of surprise. 'What?' The readings were all wrong! It didn't register any power being drained! With nothing being drained into the system, the machines began to short circuit.  
  
"Yargh!" Giovonni barely had enough time to jump back as the control counsel in front of him exploded. Inside the room, it was a massive fireball that seemed to engulf everything.  
  
'How could this have gone so wrong?' Giovonni thought as he escaped in the tunnels. 'I must not fail! I cannot let this ruin team rocket! There has to be a way of getting the power to rule pokemon!'  
  
"What was that?" Officer Jenny gasped when the ground started to shake. She gripped the railing on the stairs tightly and waited for it to pass. When the ground finally stopped shaking, the officer looked to see the entire base of the tower cracked and shaking. "What happened?" She gasped in awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty was wandering around someplace she knew she wasn't supposed to be. It was white and seemingly endless. It frightened her. Was this death?  
  
  
Hello?  
  
Hello. Misty relaxed a bit when she heard the voice.  
  
Who are you? Misty asked out into the brightness. Suddenly, a flash occurred and a mirror was presented in front of her. Misty's image stared right back at her and she stopped.  
  
I am you. The image suddenly began to change. Misty's hair grew long and luxurious that grew well past her waist. Misty's clothes changed from her normal street cloths to something Misty imagined a princess in a fairy tale would wear. Misty's body shape changed as well. Misty thought she was athletic in build so it didn't matter that her chest was smaller than average. Her image in the mirror had the same athletic build but her cleavage was something to be stared at. Misty backed up in surprise.  
  
What's going on? Misty yelped in surprise. The mirror reflection came out of the mirror and Misty felt fear seize her body. Misty's stomach froze from the bottom up, her knees buckled together and her jaw clenched.   
  
He loves you. Misty backed up when her double came closer.  
  
What? Who loves me? What are you talking about? When Misty's double suddenly began to cry, Misty was dumbstruck.  
  
It's not fair! You were there first! I never had a chance. I never expected that he was already in love. How was I supposed to know? Misty's double sank to her knee and began to sob. Misty was unsure of what to do so she knelt down to her clone and held her.  
  
I may not understand what you mean but whatever it is I did, I'm sorry. Misty's double stopped crying and looked up at her.  
  
Do you love Ash? Misty's double asked. Misty was caught off guard by the question and blushed deeply.  
  
Ash? Misty asked weakly.   
  
Do you love him? Misty looked down avoiding her eyes.   
  
I do. How do you know that? How do you know Ash? Misty demanded standing. Misty's double stood up as well and a smile glistened on her face.  
  
I love Ash too. Misty stopped dead. There was no way that this woman in front of her could love Ash! Ash was hers and she would be damned if she was going to let any other woman near him; especially if that other woman confessed her love for him.  
  
Now see here! Misty barked. Before Misty could say another word, her double put a finger to her lips silencing her.  
  
Do you love Ash so much that you would do anything for him? Misty looked startled but nodded. Misty's doppelganger smiled. Do you want to be with him? Again Misty nodded. Then I have a solution to both of our problems.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brock wandered in what seemed an endless white realm. Brock didn't know what to do so he just started to walk, wandering into the white.  
  
Who are you? Barked a rough voice. Brock was totally taken off guard and jumped.   
  
Who wants to know? Brock said in a rougher voice than normal. Brock turned to see a mirror had been placed behind him. Brock studied himself in it. Was it the mirror talking or his imagination?  
  
I do Brock's image suddenly changed from the top pokemon breeder into someone else. Brock turned blue in surprise and fear when the image also walked out of the mirror. The man was dressed in fine armor and elegant robes. Brock's doppelgangers chest grew out and his biceps bulged with bone crushing muscles. The hair was a bit spikier and his eyes seemed older if that was possible. Brock immediately went into a defense position. This guy may have had upper body strength but Brock had speed on his side from the years of walking and traveling.  
  
My name is Brock and who are you? Brock asked. The copy smiled at his position and shook his head making the spikes move.  
  
You're doing it wrong.   
  
What?   
  
Your defense had an opening in it. I could easily take you out you know. Brock backed off and a small bead of sweat dripped down his cheek  
  
Oh man Ash, Where are you? Brock blurted out unintentionally. Brock's double looked at him cross-eyed.   
  
So, you know Ash do you? That changes everything then. What do you think of him?  
  
Who Ash? I think he's in for a major lecture when I see him next. Brock's doppelganger shifted his head on a tilt let out a cloud sigh.  
  
I wouldn't if I were you. Mysterious is around to do that. That's not what I mean. What are your feelings for Ash? Taken by surprise, Brock didn't answer right away and let down his defense.  
  
Ash is like one of my little brothers. Brock chuckled a laugh. Ash, there's no way to describe him is there? My feeling for him can be described as a big brother love but I think it is mostly because of my feelings as an overprotective sibling that drew me to him. Then, it became something more, something like a lasting love as friends.   
  
So you wish to protect him? Brock looked up out of memories  
  
I want to take care of him. The mirror image of Brock nodded and smiled.   
  
It seems that we are compatible after all. Are you prepared to deal with anything that comes your way? Are you willing to protect Ash with your life?  
  
I am. What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Listen very closely to what I have to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon. Pokemon and its associated characters are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak. This is a pokemon fanfic created by my warped and insane mind.  
  
Author note. I am so evil for leaving you here I know. I'll get to the explanations in the next chapter. I'm having quite a time trying to write as many stories as I am at once. Next chapter will be shorter so expect it soon.   



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash was infuriated, frustrated and just generally ticked. Ash looked around the too familiar white setting and groaned  
  
Why me? Why now!?! I had just come back! Why am I being called back to the other world when I was in such a serious situation!?! Ash's questions would not be answered this day. Ash was staring at the rushing yellow light that engulfed him once again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Waaaaaa!" Ash let out a startled yelp as he was falling. Ash had reappeared over a huge chasm of sorts. Ash then recognized it as the Nightingale Cliffs from the battle of Myren.   
  
"Ash! Do something!" Ash looked over to see Pikachu falling right beside him and he grabbed his pokemon. Ash wove the spell and Ash landed with a thump on firm terra firma. "Thank you. Why is it that you pop up in the strangest areas? I mean, a pool and a cliffside?"  
  
"You're asking me?" Ash said in a moan. The landing was a little rougher than he would have liked. Then Ash surveyed the area. "Looks a lot better than the last time we were here." Ash said with a smirk.  
  
"That's because the last time we were here you had to go into battle." Mew reminded Ash. Ash looked up to see the pink pokemon circling the pair on the ground. Ash grimaced at Mews words.  
  
'My first battle if you remember correctly.' Ash sent telepathically to Mew. Mew sat herself down on Ash's head and sighed.  
  
"The first battles are always the roughest. You had better change if we decide to go someplace." Ash nodded and changed his garb to suit this world once again. It was a regular pair of black pants that hugged his hips and was lose in the thighs, his sandals were of the regular brown tanned kind, his shirt and tunic were stark white, and his cape was a long flowing black. The only thing that indicated that Ash was an important person was his hidden backpack and the weapons that ordained his belt. Ash had a sword, a few daggers hidden, the pouch that hid his magik stones and his staff.   
  
"We had better get going. I'm sure Garnick is going to kill me if I don't say hello right quick." Ash put up his arms to chant the spell when Pikachu intervened.  
  
"Oh no! You are not shoving me through a portal again Ketchum! If you want to get there so badly, you can ride." Pikachu said with a growl. Ash sighed as Pikachu sparked a warning. Ash never understood why Pikachu hated to travel the magic way but maybe he was on to something.  
  
"Alright! We'll take Rapidash! I chose you!"   
  
Krofost Castle of Fortress Field   
  
'She has to eat sometime.' Garnick thought with a growl. Garnick hated this! With Ash gone, the whole castle seemed to fall into a state of depression. Mysterious wouldn't eat, Bracken was healing slower than normal, Tracey had missed practice this morning and Brock had been so preoccupied with Ash's departure that he knocked himself out this morning during practice.  
  
"Even I am feeling it." Garnick said in a sad tone. Ash, he didn't have the heart to tell him that Mysterious had slipped into the worst case of depression that he had ever seen. That was almost a week ago. To top it all off, Mysterious seemed to be hallucinating about Ash.  
  
'She's taking it the worst I think. Poor woman.' Right now, Garnick was taking her something to eat. Mysterious hadn't taken anything to eat in days and Garnick was about ready to sit on her and force it down her throat. Garnick arrived at the door and slowly opened it to reveal-Bracken?  
  
"What are you doing!?! Get back to bed at once!" Garnick hissed at the burley man sitting on the princess's beside. Bracken looked up at him with pitiful eyes.  
  
"How could he?" Bracken asked Garnick. "How could he leave us like that? How could he leave the woman he loves so easily and us? He may not be from this world but he has people who care about him damn it!" Garnick choked back his own tears and sighed.  
  
"You know he had no choice. He doesn't control all aspects of being the chosen one yet. You know that jumping from dimension is not something he can control." Bracken nodded and sighed. Ash would never have left them if he could help it.  
  
"If I ever find out that he did it on purpose, Chosen One or not, his butt is mine!" Bracken growled. Garnick understood his feelings. Garnick's gaze shifted across to the sleeping form of Mysterious and his heart almost broke. To separate her from Ash like this was inexcusable.   
  
"If he does it on purpose, I will personally help you." Bracken laughed and Garnick joined in too. Then, without warning, Mysterious began to toss and turn. "What?" Garnick let out a yelp of surprise when he realized she was crying. Bracken backed off the bed and looked over at Garnick in shock.  
  
"ASH!" Mysterious began to scream Ash's name over and over again. Thrashing around wildly in her bed, Garnick and Bracken had to pin her for fear of her hurting herself.   
  
"Hold her down while I chant the spell!" Bracken did as told with great difficulty. Garnick chanted in an un-audible voice.  
  
"Ash! ASH!" Mysterious sat bolt upright just as the spell was finished. Mysterious looked around groggily and went back to sleep. Bracken let go of his grip on her and sat down on the floor. Garnick was about to come over when he saw Bracken smack his fist into the floor, denting the wood.  
  
"Damn him! Where are you Ashura!" Garnick looked away for a moment and began to think hard.  
  
'What was it that I just felt? I've cast spells over Mysterious before, why did it feel different now?' Garnick dismissed the thought and went out of the room with Bracken, leaving the meal he brought in to get cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohhh!" Brock said in a groan. When Brock tried to get up, a hand pushed him back down.   
  
'What?' Brock looked up to see a fabulous looking woman staring down at him. Before he could do something he hadn't done in three years, go into full-blown girl mode, she slapped his chest.  
  
"Serves you right you idiot!" She growled at him. "Practicing without your helm on right. If Tracey was there, you would have your head on you lap instead of me."  
  
"Uh?" Brock looked down to see she was sitting on him and in a panic he tried to sit up. When he was forced back down again he went beet red.  
  
"I swear, if you don't stay still, you'll never get back up again!" Noting that her temper was somewhat like Misty's, Brock decided to comply. "And before you start whining about 'it's not good for the men to see me like this' let me remind you that the war is over and you can relax."  
  
"But-" Brock was silenced by her putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"Just let your little Rose play nurse for a while. I haven't had you like this since before the war started. I like it when you're at my mercy." The woman winked at Brock before she disappeared from his gaze. Brock was so stunned that he didn't move.  
  
'WOW!' Was the only word going through his mind at that moment. Then, before Brock could try and get up, he felt an unfamiliar sensation go through his body and Brock passed out again.  
  
At the base of Krofost Castle  
  
"Home sweet home. Huh Pikachu?" Ash looked at the pokemon perched on Rapidash's head and sighed. Pikachu hadn't stopped grumbling since they left the chasm.   
  
"No pokefood in a can, no pokecenters, no ketchup, no gyms, no badges. Why are we here again? Oh right! My trainer is the Chosen One so that means I have to dimension hop with him." Pikachu said sarcastically.   
  
"Cheer up Pikachu. Mew's happy to be home. At least you get to sleep on your own pillow tonight, make fun of some guards and eat chef Jenny's cooking." Pikachu sighed and jumped onto Ash's shoulder.   
  
"Let's go give the natives a shock shall we?" Pikachu said evilly. Ash shook his head and laughed.   
  
"You have got to stop hanging out with Charizard. I think he's beginning to rub off on you." Ash snickered as he urged Rapidash in a trot towards the castle.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Pikachu snickered. The pair was interrupted when Mew suddenly landed on Ash's head.  
  
"We're finally home." Mew said in a singsong voice. "I get to fly aro-ound. I get to fly aro-ound" Mew did a little dance on Ash's head to show her excitement. Ash, Pikachu and even Rapidash had small beads of sweat run down the back of their heads.  
  
"You are way too excited to be back here." Rapidash snorted. "I prefer being back where the trails are soft instead of worn into a grove." Ash patted his head.  
  
"Well, at least you'll get to sleep in a stable instead of a pokeball. That's a plus at least." Ash looked up to the castle ahead and sighed. Since when did he start thinking that this was his home? It didn't matter really but the feeling of leaving Brock and Misty in such a dangerous situation had him thinking.   
  
'Why do I get a strange feeling that I'm back here for another reason than saving the world? I feel that something exciting and wonderful is about to happen. It's probably my imagination.'   
  
First World  
  
'This cannot be happening!' Giovonni, the great gym leader of the Viridian Gym and underground leader of Team Rocket, was at a loss. With the entire network of Team Rocket at his disposal and his position as a pokemon gym leader, he still could not find Ash Ketchum. 'That explosion couldn't have killed him! It's not possible!' It was almost as if the child -no- teen, had fallen off the face of the earth….again!   
  
"Sir?" A timid voice asked by the doorway. Giovonni looked up to see his main informant about the Ketchum incident.   
  
"What do you want?" Giovonni growled at the cowering grunt. Before the grunt could answer a smirking scientist appeared and sidestepped the grunt.  
  
"Lost again didn't we?" The woman asked in a self-confident smirk. Giovonni's eyes narrowed at the taunting woman before him. "Maybe now you will consider my offer?" The man in the oversized chair let out a clenched hiss of anger.  
  
"You try my patience Niome." The woman didn't seem to be effected by his anger.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Have your men get the necessary things, I don't care how and have them delivered to my lab." Giovonni's eyes didn't shift in gaze. There was always something about this woman that he didn't like, it was like she was using him for her own purposes. One day, she would disappear from team rocket and never return. Giovonni's eyes brightened a bit when he thought of her imminent demise.  
  
"You shall have your items. " Was all the leader of team rocket would say to her. Niome turned from the office and walked back to her lab.  
  
'Oh, what a fool these first worlders be! You create a few weapons of mass destruction at his command, do some brutality in your work and he trusts you with his secrets!' A light laugh echoed through her now empty laboratory.   
  
"Ah, yes soon." Niome thought out loud. The woman then clamped her lips together as if she said too much.  
  
'Soon. You will be mine Ashura Satoshi Ketchum! That fool Krofost will feel my scorn as well! Then, you will all regret your past actions against me and bow down to me as queen!' Niome went back to the poor pokemon that now had her attentions. Laughter ran in her mind as she managed to make the pokemon squeal in terror.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon. Pokemon and its associated characters are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak. This is a pokemon fanfic created by my mind only.  
  
Author Note: Brrrrr! Is it cold in here or is it just me? Sorry to leave this for so long. Anyway, what did you guys think of Niome? And what about the new revelations on the second world? Review and let me know. 


	6. Authors announcement

Hi! Gotta be quick, not my computer you know. I'm using a friend's computer to update since mine is a worthless hunk o'junk. !@#%^&* computer! Anyway, she say's that I can get the rest of what I have written up on Tuesday. (I only had two chapters on my floppy and a teaser) Ciao!  
  
Terminatress 


End file.
